Beats o' Love
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoCoy Song Meme. A collection of beats unfold to tell the tale between two lifelong friends, who eventually become the hottest of lovers. But will Mo's back break under Coy's strain?


Fandom: Dance Central Pairing: Mo/MacCoy Warning: FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE ABOUNDS. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN COMMAND.  
>Disclaimer: None of this is for monetary profit.<br>Special Note: Originally posted on DeviantArt, posted under the name 'PeorthMoon'. This song meme was inspired by LawlietlovesLight.

Amalia: Mo's sister. Named after a Final Fantasy XII character. At one point, she gives him something she knows Coy will love. It's the perfect gift!

Song Meme:

-Rules-

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

1. Phases of the Moon-Shinji Orito *Instrumental.*

Some serious ass-kicking was about to go down.

As a present for his sixteenth birthday, his father promised to teach him the art of Champuru. Use it only when you're in danger, Dad instructed his child. Use it either when you're in danger, or to protect someone you love. It was a style that relied heavily on legs, but mostly on quick reflexes. Joining hands with breakdancing, champuru was a style suited only for the greatest of heroes.

Mo never thought he'd have to use such an amazing, mystical style. But all of that changed when he met MacCoy.

Spiderman, Superman and Flash Gordon had stolen Coy's heart, but Mo would top them all. He'd show the world a thing or two! A pack of dull, witless morons had taken to screwin' with his boy. Perfect opportunity to show them a thing or two, and perhaps give the world a valuable lesson: NEVER MESS WITH MY BOY!

Shit. Couldn't even hang in the club without problems. MacCoy's devastating good lucks turned out to be a huge curse whenever he set foot outside. Everywhere the boy turned, there was always trouble! But there wasn't any need for fear.

Momo the Great Ass Kicker was there. Always. Even as the moon shifted phases, even as the moonlight stormed from the heavens, he would always be there. If the moon saw fit to turn itself off, Momo would become the new moon. He would become MacCoy's new moon.

"Whaddya want, punk?"

"Take it easy. We're just tryna have some fun with your pretty little-"

That particular jackass lost a fist full of teeth. Staggering back into one of his comrades, he clutched his bleeding mouth in a show of agonizing pain. He muttered something that must've been 'get 'em,' because the Great Ass Kicker was soon pounced on by Coy's other assailants. One by one, the shit-for-brains morons were blown into the year 1920.

A certain blue-eyed beauty watched it all happen, hands pawing at his heart. He watched it all with a smile, thinking to himself: My Mo's the greatest of them all.

On that night, the moon was at its softest.

2. Town, Flow of Time-Shinji Orito *Instrumental.*

They were the only people in the world, standing still in time's rich flow.

The world's people were blurs to them, passing by as if they were nothing more than dreams. Scarred visuals of a realm neither one of them could touch. They were too far from reality to touch its solid ground. Both of them had taken to the skies, riding on each other's wings. They couldn't have been happier, sitting side by side. Spending hours on the phone, forfeiting their claims to an early morning. Without even speaking, they happily threw hours of sleep out their bedroom window.

They shared a quiet, golden afternoon, watching time slip beyond their fingers. They were side by side, swinging at the local playground. Dragonflies hummed around them lazily, brushing against emerald green leaves. Sunshine was passionate but gentle, embracing the park's only inhabitants as a mother embraced her children. School loomed above their heads, but they would grace the school halls soon enough. It was only a few hops, skips and jumps from the playground anyway. And thanks to the way they made each other feel, Mo and Coy felt as if they could fly anywhere they wanted.

They were both frozen. Not only by infinite, golden serenity but also by embarassment. Neither of them uttered a syllable, but their eyes spoke of heartache. Yearning. Longing. Dreams and embraces. Unable to bear even calm silence, Coy turned to Mo-

Just as soon as Mo turned to him.

"Uh-"

"Momo...there's something I gotta tell ya."

"Somethin' I thought I had to tell ya, too, but...I decided against it."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'll just show ya instead."

Confusion lit up a fawn's blue, helpless eyes, That astonishment vanished in a heartbeat, though, replaced by joy. Overwhelming, cleansing, sweet joy.

Mo's lips had struck his, causing him to melt across time's golden embrace.

3. To The Sky-Owl City

Ever since that first kiss, MacCoy hadn't been able to stop flying.

How lucky he was, to be so madly in love with his first, dearest friend! Not only that, but Mo returned his feelings! There were hardly any words to describe how he felt, striking against the golden sky. Spreading his wings, he came to life every time the name 'Mo' crossed his mind. How exhilarating it was, to be cared for and loved by the amazing Momo!

Three weeks into a joyous, colorful, wild and wonderful world, Mo invited him to a family reunion. And of course Gramma Frannie was invited. Why not bring the entire gang along for a fun-filled, action-packed adventure? Mo and his parents were going to meet the rest of their crazy, loving family at the Disneyland Suites, shacked up in good ol' Anaheim. As soon as a certain dynamic duo received their invitations, suitcases went a'flyin'. Gramma kept looking for her best pair of high heels, her boy Coy wanted to make sure his Fantastic Four would be well taken care of-

And then he stuffed Batman into a suitcase. Batman was his lucky charm, after all. He had Batman on the day Mo gave him his first set of wings.

Gramma wouldn't stop laughing. She sounded very much like the Wicked Witch of the West, and she did it on purpose. There had been too much of the Wizard of Oz, lately. But Coy never complained. He was fond of the Cowardly Lion himself, pretty much because he sang some bad-ass song about becoming King of the Forest. The blue-eyed dancer felt as if he wore the King of the World's crown, taking his first adventure on an airplane. He had a bird's eye view of the world, seeing the world through brand new eyes. A whole new world awaited, with Momo standing at the gate.

Man, Anaheim!

Disneyland. With Mo.

It was a fifteen hour long flight, but no one cared. Time flew by carelessly and excitedly, singing Heaven's praises. Gramma Frannie was asleep, sitting at her grandson's side while clutching his PSP. She had kicked some serious shit as Cloud Strife, playing Final Fantasy: Dissidia 012.

Time to turn it off before it ran out of batteries.

Beaming from ear to ear, Coy gently relieved his sleeping gramma of the machine. He then turned it off, slipped it into its protective cover and shut his eyes-

Instantly embarking on dreams that made his heart smile. Instantly meeting Mo at a playground, wreathing in the golden light of the afternoon.

4. You and Me-Lifehouse

They only knew each other, floating in a world of crystal blue incandescence.

Sunshine had showered their day in energetic bliss, drawing them into a world of infinite dreams. MacCoy and Frannie discovered the magic of Mo's family all over again, reunited with his aunts and cousins. Meeting his parents, for what seemed like the very first time. Their exuberance lit up the world, just as splashes of paint lit up an empty canvas.

The family reunion had been a phenomenal blast. Mo's ma couldn't have picked a better place for the 2011 shindig! The youngest ones adored every inch of the Disneyland park. But not even the eldest members of the clan could ignore Walt Disney's legacy. Disneyland definitely was a place for all ages, filled with magic and wonder beyond everyone's wildest dreams.

But time was particularly special, when it stopped for a certain duo. Memories blossomed the way caterpillars emerged from their cocoons, shimmering as butterflies. All because time ground to a halt.

Mom and Dad were head-over-heels about Coy. Their son couldn't have picked a cuter guy to date! In a day and age where kids were so slap-happy to shack up with just anyone, Deb and Derric were thrilled by Mo's first love.

Hopefully, Coy would turn out to be Mo's true, only love.

The clock never seemed so alive, whenever they were together. Neither one of them could keep track of the hours. Riding on the Pirates of the Carribbean, they re-discovered each other. The antics of Captain Jack Sparrow and his comrades brushed against their eyes, while their boat skimmed the crystal blue surface of aromatic water.

They couldn't keep their eyes off each other, holding each other's hands. Coy bowed his head, blushing, Mo tossed him a wink-they leaned towards each other, Coy shut his eyes, and then-

He took a dive. Actually, the boat took a dive. Off a cliff.

"Poor thing," a forty year old mother of three cooed, referring to a thoroughly embarrassed Coy. Mo turned to her with a grin. "I'll make it up to 'im," the B-Boy said with a shrug, pretending as if he had gone on the ride before. Once their boat came to a stop, Mo led a pouting Coy off of it-

And gave him a kiss that had him tripping all over himself.

"Love ya, Momo," a happy blue-eyed dancer mewled, snuggling into the other's side. Mo gripped his hand, and returned the love with a kiss to Coy's forehead.

"Wanna do it again?"

"YEAH! That ride was so totally AWESOME!"

5. In My Arms-Dead by April

He had let go of everything that would ever define him.

In a single heartbeat, everything his heart loved had fallen apart. The world he loved, cherished and needed more than air had left him. And its departure had left him in pieces, broken and battered.

Never again would he breathe. Never again would he rest safely inside of Mo's protective arms. Never again would he see the smile that gave so much life, warmth and happiness. He had turned his back on everything, dooming himself to never again see the sunshine. Mo had promised him the world. Momo swore to him he'd never do anything to let him go, or the world they had watered. MacCoy had a haven that would never fail him.

Until he threw it all away.

"Piss off, man! You don't understand! You'll NEVER understand!"

"I WOULD if you would just LET ME IN! Talk to me, Coy!"

"NO! Go the fuck away! Don't touch me, don't come near me, ever again! LEAVE ME ALONE, MO!"

Never looking back, he shattered everything he needed to survive. He shattered Mo's smile, the warmth of his voice, the everlasting warmth of his promises. He turned his back and ran, diving deeper into the night's overwhelming darkness. He believed he would find solace in his new friends, but once they drew him into their arms-

He realized just how wrong he was. He realized how wrong he had been, to sacrifice everything Momo had given him-

In death's name.

He felt as if he would never stop screaming, wriggling in torment. Weeping the only name that had ever gotten him through nightmares.

"Mo!"

6. Shattered-Trading Yesterday *Special Note: Inspired by LawlietlovesLight's MoCoy Meme.*

Mo remembered how he died yesterday, watching the air tear itself from his lungs.

Everything about his existence turned painfully hollow. Even the hairs on his head gave him no relief, aching with a feverish intent to split his skull. He tried calling Gramma Frannie for answers, even just for a bit of relief, but nothing came. She hadn't seen her dear boy in hours. I thought he was with you, she wept over the phone.

Everything had been so weird, lately. Coy hadn't been the least bit happy, either in tears or furious with the world. She tried so hard to return everything to normal, tried so hard to make her grandson happy, but nothing she did worked. Nothing she did brought her grandson home.

And Mo realized just how much time had been wasted. How much time he had spent without MacCoy. Living, breathing without the air that cleansed Heaven.

Shattered in a million pieces, Mo couldn't rest. Coy's school mates were interrogated over the phone. His teachers went through similiar investigations. Someone somewhere had to have some answers. Someone knew what had gone wrong with the world's most radiant angel.

Someone knew, all right. And that someone contacted him, three hours into the night.

Tears wouldn't stop flowing from amber eyes. An unknown but gentle, warm voice called him, telling him that dreaded, horrific sentence no one liked to hear.

"I'm sorry, young sir, but..."

It was all Mo heard. It was all he needed The gentle voice explained a few things, but none of them registered. They registered once he and his family rushed into the hospital, gently carrying Gramma Frannie on loving wings. There were words about 'violation', 'penetration'...'gashes', 'enforced sexual activity'...

'Severe heroin overdose'...

The end was only beginning. If something wasn't done soon, Mo would lose the heart he called home. He would lose the life, the light, the joys and dreams he had gained. He would lose the one that defined him. The one that gave him the reason to greet every morning, and wrap the covers of night over his head with a smile.

"Lemme go, man! LET. ME. GO!"

Barrelling through overly protective, hyper active doctors, Mo stormed through the chaotic halls.

He WOULD be by Coy's side, no matter what. After all, he was the blue-eyed beauty's superhero-

And heroes NEVER failed.

7. Snow-Shinji Orito *Instrumental.*

There wasn't any hope.

Frannie had cried herself to sleep, sobbing into the arms of Mo's mother. It was all her fault, she sobbed. She took the blame for everything. Her daughter had entrusted her gentle, carefree, radiant son to her-and MacCoy ended up in the hospital, dying not only from wounds but from severe drug overdose. Not only that, but his so-called 'friends' had inflicted even darker trauma. Trauma that had gutted the blue-eyed miracle's core.

If he ever awakened, he surely wouldn't be the same again. Never again would his smile have that special glow. Never, ever again.

Night gently dropped a blanket over a heart-broken family. Mo cried himself into a painful, restless slumber, returning to a world of Heaven's white fluff. Building snowmen with a five year old MacCoy. Blue eyes were brighter, and far more beautiful than every bulb on their Christmas tree. Mine's gonna be bigger, the little Spiderman fan sang, effortlessly rolling up balls of shimmering fluff.

"I'm gonna beat ya, Momo, 'n you can't stop meeee!"

In the end, Mo won-until MacCoy put on his puppy eyes. As soon as Coy turned 'em on, lil' Momo took apart his snowman, one ball at a time. He then piled 'em on top of Coy's snowman. And once he was finished, they had the world's biggest and greatest snowman!

It was only five balls high, but to MacCoy, it was the equivalent of the Eiffel Tower.

And all because Mo added his special magic.

Once his eyes opened, that peaceful, snowy world vanished. Mo returned to the hospital's cold, bleak insides-

Wishing he could forever rest in that gentle, musical snow, where blue eyes sang. Just for him.

8. Lightning's Theme-Masashi Hamauzu *Instrumental.*

The ones responsible for the crime were arrested, and weren't given any mercy.

They were long-time drug dealers, notorious for their networking skills, their sells and their trafficking. In a temporary, painfully ephemeral round of consciousness, MacCoy successfully identified every last one of his attackers. In a mere two minutes. Visual memory, as it turned out, was one of his greatest strengths. Thank God. Without it, none of the beasts would've been apprehended.

Mo's family did everything in their power to keep Gramma Frannie afloat. They tried to make her eat, but she wouldn't. The poor thing passed out at one point, suffering from a severe panic attack. She quickly recovered, just so she could support her grandson's beloved, but she was so shaken up. The poor, sweet thing.

Mo tuned out everything, with the exception of Gramma Frannie's distress. He never even thought of sticking a cracker into his mouth. Never drank a drop of water. All of his thoughts were fine tuned on MacCoy, who had gone back to sleep-and was in danger of sleeping.

Forever.

I love you, man. I love you, love you, love you. If you wake up...if you let me see you...I'll never leave you again. I promise. I swear it, man. Just open your eyes.

"I love you," Mo whispered over and over again, rocking himself to sleep.

"Come back to me, man. Come back. Come back."

9. God Gave Me You-Dave Barnes

As soon as those blue eyes met amber ones, Mo remembered how to live.

Gramma Frannie had smacked the living shit out of her grandson, promising to make his life a living Hell. Oh sure, she had gone in with a flurry of tears and kisses, but she quickly set about throttling the daylights outta him. You're grounded from now 'til the end o' time, young sir, she growled. And if you even THINK of setting foot outside, I'll hound you! I'll make you miserable! Just you wait!

She then filled the air with more laughter, recreating the Wicked Witch's old-school magic.

For ages on end, Mo had been a walking heartache. It had been intolerable, seeing how rattled his family was over MacCoy. Gramma Frannie never helped things, bursting into tears whenever she opened her eyes. Life had been nothing but a horrendous nightmare, but when those blue eyes met his-

The nightmare vanished, and was replaced by a realm of beautiful, wildly blinding light.

No words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken. MacCoy peered into Mo's wide, tearful eyes, and the world fell silent once again. Just for them, time stopped and allowed them to breathe. Mo couldn't find a scrap of trauma inside those precious blue eyes; only fear. Fear of not being forgiven, by the young man responsible for capturing his heart. Fear of losing Momo forever.

Being unable to speak, Mo threw his arms about a smiling, blushing MacCoy. Then he did the only thing he could do: sing.

"There's more here than what we're seeing A divine conspiracy That you, an angel lovely Could somehow fall for me You'll always be love's great martyr I'll be the flattered fool And I need you..."

The last three words were painfully drawn out over a flood of tears.

Mo had sang the very same song for Coy once before, comforting him over a nightmare. That time around, though, the song was drenched in sobs. Happy, sorrowful, long and drawn out sobs of relief.

Coy said nothing the entire time, holding Mo in his arms. Holding him close-

-praying nothing would ever again undo what they shared. Praying he wouldn't lose his mind to idiocy, and endanger everything God had blessed him with.

10. Aerial Promenade-Seagull Orchestra *Instrumental.*

Three months passed, encased in golden tranquility.

MacCoy, at no point, betrayed his effervescent glow. Never again did he mention his assailants, or the ill-fated friendship he had built for them. Never did he mention his captivity, or the torment they forced him into. But he would never forget. He would never forget the pain he brought upon his grandma, or the pain he showered Mo's family in. He would never forget how Mo's sister flew all the way from her internship in Paris, just to check on him. He would never forget the days he spent in slumber, detached from everything and everyone he loved.

He would never forget the tears Mo shed, waiting for him to open his eyes.

He gripped life with a love he had never known before. He showered Gramma in kisses whenever she passed by. Sent her happy text messages, even when he just went to the grocery store. He sent Amalia a huge bouquet of 'thank you' magnolias, after she had returned to her chef's internship.

She sent him a fifty dollar gift certificate for Pizza Hut, with the words 'you're welcome' written on a card.

Along with his grandma, and Mo's family, he showered his doctors and nurses in 'thank you's. Their days were made a million times brighter, all because of a devastatingly bright smile.

He thanked his new found friends for wanting to be his friend, let alone give him the time of day. Drawn into the Dance Central club because of the YouTube videos he made with Mo, Coy found himself drawn into a brand-new adventure. Different faces from different walks of life showered the canvas of his story, adding their stories and smiles to the ones he already adored. He loved Emilia as a baby brother would adore his big sister, thought Aubrey was 'totally wicked cool', and-

Thought it was cute, seeing Mo get all jealous over Angel.

"Hey man. Back off! Coy's MINE!"

They became friends shortly after that, because Mo was quick to lay down the law. Coy's heart belonged to him. No one else had the right to the blue-eyed blonde's heart. Not even the devastatingly sexy Angel Dominquez. The Spaniard quickly bowed down, willing to respect Mo's hold on such a precious blessing. And in no time at all, the Prince of Tango and the DC's B-Boy became two peas in a pod.

His name was finally in lights, along with Mo's and the names of his friends. People all over the world loved him, adored him and looked up to his mad game. He and his crew were off to another round of mad-crazy, totally awesome performances. All of them were ready to shake it for the people of Las Vegas, wanting to get it on in a glittering world of magic. But...

Having his name in lights just wasn't Coy's greatest dream, anymore.

"Yo yo. You ready?"

Coy smiled, feeling the warmth of familiar arms grace his body. Arms were wrapped around him from behind, running underneath his shirt. He said nothing for what seemed like an eternity, but then turned to give his haven a kiss. Eyes turned from a strip of lights, and focused only on Mo, he said the three words that always initiated wildfire.

"Let's do this."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," a beaming, blushing blonde said, resting his head against Mo's chest. "Everything's cool."

He then pulled Momo towards their room's exit, whimpering 'c'mon let's go go goooo'. He thought of his new dream all the while, smiling from the inside out.

_I hope, that no matter what, I can stay like this. With you. Forever._

_That's my new dream._


End file.
